The Future
by ian2671
Summary: Po had just had a bad dream. well he thinks its just a dream. what if that dream was a vision.what would he do to stop it from happening? . Rated T for mild language. REWRITTING IN PROGRESS!


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA**

**A/N: hey guys! I'm back, I wrote another story for you guys and I hope you like it this took me a lot of time and energy to write so please don't flame: D thank you. Ok ill shut up. Alright on with the story :D**

**The Future**

Chapter one: _The nightmare_

It was a very calm night in the valley of peace. People are in their houses sleeping soundly and having sweet dreams. Well Po is having a good dream but it is about to be the most horrible and realistic dream he ever had.

(_Po's dream state_)

***gong*** "good morning master Shifu" the six masters said in unison "good morning students" replied the red panda. "Good job for being on time Po" said Shifu proudly "Thank you master" chuckled the panda while bowing to his master. "Ok today you will all be doing the regular training routine. Monkey, mantis you two will be sparring partners. Viper, Crane will be your sparring partner today. Po, you and Tigress will be sparring partner for today, anyone have any questions?" The red panda said. "No master" said the six students in unison "Ok good now go eat your breakfast so you can train, and I will be at the sacred peach tree meditating if you need me" Shifu said as he walked out of the barracks and headed for the sacred peach tree.

"Morning guys" Po said as he yawned "Morning buddy" monkey said as he walked to the kitchen with the others and sat down on the chair "alright what do you guys want for breakfast?" Po asked "secret ingredient soup would be nice Po" said Tigress "yeah same here" Monkey said "alright then secret ingredient soup it is then" Po said in a happy tone as he began to cook his famous soup.

*a few minutes later* "Order up" Po said as he was giving his friends a bowl of his soup "Thanks Po" said Tigress as she received her bowl of the soup.

After the masters have eaten their breakfasts they went to train in the training hall until it was over "man I…. am done….. for the day" Po said between the panting. "yeah me too I'm too tired to even walk" said mantis "hey guys you go ahead to the barracks I'm just gonna go stretch my wing before I go to bed, see you guys later" with that he left to fly around the town. "Hey you guys hungry?" asked Po "*stomach growls* Yeah I am can you cook us some bud" said mantis and with that they all headed for the kitchen.

*flap, flap, flap* "GUYS THE VALLEY IS UNDER ATTACK BY WOLF BANDITS!" exclaimed Crane "Aweeeee man…. Cant that wait, I'm hungry" Mantis whined only to receive a painful smack in the head by Viper "are you kidding me mantis you want to eat first before we save the town's people?!" shouted Viper "Hey I'm just joking… god you guys can't take a joke" mantis said while raising his thingies in defense.

"Alright enough with the arguing lets go save the town from the bandit" Po said in a serious tone (well no one usually listens to him sometimes, but when he's this serious you better listen to him or else) and with that they all left to fight the bandits.

After a few minutes they all reached the town and there were people screaming and bandits stealing items from the people. "Ok Mantis, Monkey you got the west wall, Viper, Crane you take the east wall, Po you and me are going to the north wall ok?" and with that everyone nodded and went to their positions.

After a few minutes Po and Tigress reached the north wall full with wolf bandits "Alright, get ready to feel the THUNDAAAA!" the panda yelled running to the wolves and making the wolves look to at their way "Ugh…Really Po?" asked Tigress in an annoyed tone. And with that Po and Tigress attacked the wolves. Po started by punching two wolves in the face making them fly into a building and cracked the sides of it not as much as to let it fall to the ground. Then Tigress punched one wolf in the face an roundhouse kicked the wolf behind the other wolf that she just punched.

After a few minutes which felt like hours to them as they fought all the bandits and defeated them all. Tigress was standing near the building that has cracks all over them because of the wolves that it the wall. The building started to creak and started to fall on Tigress. "TIGRESS LOOK OUT!" shouted Po trying to want the feline. As Tigress was about to move her foot was grabbed by one of the bandits and the building fell on them with a loud thud. "NOOOOOOOO TIGRESS!" Po shouted on top of his lungs.

(end of dream state)

"NOOO!" Po shouted waking up. "Oh thank god it was just a nightmare" said Po relieved and shaking his head.

**A/N: Ok well i hope you guys enjoyed the story. i will be updating this soon so yeah just have to be patient. please review and favorite**

***ian2671 signing out*  
**


End file.
